killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Infiltrator
The Infiltrator is a playable class in Killzone 3 multiplayer, and takes over from the Saboteur class in Killzone 2. Description "The infiltrator hides in plain sight, using deception to confuse the enemy when going swiftly about his tasks with unprecedented speed and stamina". Abilities 'Disguise' The left directional button is used to activate the disguise. 1st level: Disguises the infiltrator as one of the enemy for a period of time. The disguise will be broken if the infiltrator injures or kills an enemy or if an enemy injures him. Enemies looking directly at the infiltrator can see through the disguise. (unlocked by default) 2nd level: Disguises the infiltrator as one of the enemy indefinitely. The disguise will be broken if the infiltator injures or kills an enemy or if an enemy injures him. While disguised enemy engineer turrets, Sentry drones, and Medi-Drones will not target the infiltrator. However, base defense turrets (turrets not placed by an engineer) will still fire on him regardless of the disguise. Only enemies looking directly at the infiltrator at short and medium range can see through the disguise. (Cost 2 unlock pts) 3rd level: Melee attacks no longer break the disguise. However, killing enemies with any other weapon or taking damage will still break the disguise. Only enemies looking directly at the infiltrator at short range can see through the disguise. Stacks with previous abilities. (Cost 3 unlock pts) 'Survivalist' 1st level: Stamina is increased by 50% plus increased movement speed. (Cost 1 unlock pt). 2nd level: You can sprint indefinitely (Cost 2 unlock pts). 3rd level: Use actions, such as planting and disarming explosives, are completed 50% faster. Stacks with previous abilities (Cost 3 unlock pts). No button is needed to use survivalist abilities. Weapons Primary Weapons LS13 Shotgun (unlocked by default). StA-11 SMG (Cost 2 unlock pts) StA-52SE Assault Rifle (Cost 3 unlock pts) Secondary weapons StA-18 Pistol (Cost 1 unlock pt) StA-2 Battle Pistol (Cost 2 unlock pts) VC9 Missile Launcher (Cost 3 unlock pts) Tips *This class maybe the Marksman's most dangerous enemy, In disguise you could sneak up and stab him from behind or if in good range, shoot him with a StA-52SE Assault Rifle or other good range weapons. *In Killzone 3 Botzone Modes, The enemy infiltrators have a few tactics that when spotted and identified, can give them away. These tactics include them being disguised as a class that doesn't usually carry a shotgun, because bot infiltrators always use shotguns. (Ex. Field Medic Bots use Sta-11 SMG's, not shotguns. Tacticians use Sta-11SE's, and engineers use the common LMG. They are not known to copy other inflitrators or marksmen) The next tactic is if they aim at you. This is when you shoot them to see if they will lose the cloaking, and also considered to be a 'timed reaction': either you kill him or he shoots you at point blank range with a shotgun. Either way, always double check your friends in the field, as the infiltrator can become a very irritating nuisance to those who are careless. *When playing as the infiltrator, you usually don't want to hang around the enemy too much, as they will usually find out about you. *The unlimited sprinting and heightened stamina can be key abilities. It allows the infiltrator to get up in the enemy's face for a melee kill faster than the enemy can react. It also allows the infiltrator to deliver propaganda speakers in an incredibly fast amount of time, and to plant D-charges in certain objectives faster than the enemy can set up defenses. Trivia *The ISA Infiltrator is the only class that doesn't wear a helmet. Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone 3 multiplayer